bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kazi the Matoran
Kazi the Matoran, currently known as ~Kazi, is a comic maker and member of BZPower. History Pre-comics Kazi Came to the Comic Land shortly after the events of the 2006 storyline. He didn't get into comic until a few years later. Main Comics Kazi began to make comics when he, Balta and Dalu were hanging out at Kazi's house. They all agreed to get enough money to buy a studio and the neccesary things needed to make comics. The series, Kazi's Comics, in real time, started in April 2009. They have been going strong ever since. The comics have a small fanbase, consisting of MZPblue, Autodude, TheGreatVahki, Nav3ta a few others, such as GlattyThyAwesome, Kodrak and Blahdom. Most of them are Co-authors with their own side shows (if you want to call it that). The first season had many some top-notch guest stars. Gavla, Nuparurocks, Dark709 (to name a few). Instead of the normal and overused hurt-the-guest star thing most people like to do, Kazi's style of guest starring put the guest stars in akward situations. Ex: When GSing Dark709, Kazi fell asleep on the floor. All season 1 GS's now have PGS status for season 2. The Plushie Wars When the events that started the war occured, Kazi was extremely worried. A Matoran from the New Koro region came to his door after his plane exploded. After explaining himself and his reason for coming, Kazi decided to gather all the main characters to go on a journey to find Reidak's base. Kazi and Co traveled to Bobooba and then turned slightly south to make for the shore. On the way to Bobooba, the Toa Inika Jaller, Nuparu and Matoro were taken. This caused even more worry for Kazi and left him and his company feeling highly insecure. With the returns of Matoro and Nuparu from Infection and his infectious ways, some of that insecurity has been relieved. Upon coming to the shore, the company had to face a group of Plushies guarding the ships. Kazi and Co.'s victory was a huge confidence boost for everyone, particularly Kazi. They stole a ship, only to have it destroyed by Reidak after he caught up to Kazi. "Bummer." is all Balta had to say about the situation as the ship went down. Kazi, with Balta's help, devised a plan to build a boat out of what anyone could find floating on the surface. This brightened spririts a bit and the boat was made. Dark709 made a very observational statement that everyone was thinking, "I can think of one major design flaw here." Kazi and Co. are currently on their way to Reidak's base. Other Series Kazi has created two other series, one MAS and one solo series: What Just Happened For the Full Article, See What Just Happened An MAS Kazi started with Jiigoo and Ziko. It is the story of a group of people who are teleported around the world by a being who they find out to be their enemy. Cloud 9 For the Full Article, See Cloud 9 Kazi's latest series and the first of the new Comic Makers Guild of Comic Making continuity. Co-author Work The Adventure Squad For the Full Article, See The Adventure Squad Phillipnova approached Kazi, asking if he wanted to be in Phils new MAS, The Adventure Squad. Nothing much has happened yet. Project Nothing For the Full Article, See Project Nothing An MAS started by TheGreatVahki. Kazi has contributed three or four comics to that series. Things have been slow lately due to lack of comics and procrastination. Randomonation An MAS started by Navin. Kazi has made many comics for that series. When Navin announced his arm was broken, Kazi began a short storyline about Navins arm and the nasty, yet funny trick Toa Lepaka played on his by gluing him to the cieling by his bad arm. During Navins absence before and during the Christmas holiday, Kazi and fellow author Bioboy12 opted to continue the series in a new topic. That was closed shortly after Navins surprise return over the holiday. PGSing Kazi has PGSed in Unity, Duty, Immaturity, R.A.T., TCTMOMNBMBIP, Supernova Comics and many other series. GSing Kazi has GSed in Gavla's Comics 3.0, TCTMOMNBMBIP, Legends From Pikabot, comic.jpg and maybe a few others. Category:Comic Makers Category:Comic Characters